Revelations of Fortitude
by LadyArwen14
Summary: This is an essay concerning the infamous Pippin Took's views on life before, after, a during the War of the Ring. This is a single "chapter" essay, so don't be expecting any updates! Any criticism and or comments are appreciated! Thanks!


This essay was written in response to a challenge. Many thanks go out to my dear friend who helped to co-write this essay! Any comments, questions, or concerns any reader my have can be answered by simply clicking on the little button at the bottom of this screen. in other words, Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the world wide acclaimed author, JRR Tolkien, and, therefore, do not own the character Peregrin Took! No infringement on the author, his legendary family, or the newly created movies is intended by this essay!  
Revelations of Fortitude  
Pastoral poetry speaks of the simplistic pleasantries and carefree lifestyles experienced by those who live in the country. Such a life was glorified by a small group of beings known as hobbits. Their particular seclusion went unnoticed by the world, much as the world remained unnoticed to them. For there was, indeed, a world beyond the Shire and, yes, they were well aware of such, but one could not simply judge their curiosity by how far they traveled. Hobbits lived content in their own passive world, with no desire to journey farther then need be. The tranquility and peace was well consumed by all the hobbits and taken much for granted, especially by one, Peregrin Took.  
For young Peregrin rarely thought of leaving the Shire, let alone what would happen tomorrow. He spent his childhood adopting a rather spontaneous demeanor. However, despite his apparent complacency with the behaviors associated with an average adolescent hobbit, there were several undeniable characteristics that separated Pippin from his peers. For a deprivation in adventure was extremely detrimental to his rather frolicsome attitude. His life in the Shire was a constant state of jubilation and such an observation was easily detected within his smile. Some would say arguably, yes, he was a bit puerile at times, but it has never been disputed that a trail of laughter followed him wherever he went. The adventuresome nature displayed by Bilbo Baggins, often described as "Tookishness", was undisputedly evident in Pippin. Disregarded as youthful exuberance, Pippin was raised and lived as any other hobbit in Tookland.  
It has never fully been explained why hobbits never leave the Shire. Maybe they lack valiancy, but what they certainty lack is a just cause to leave. A hobbit can live an uninterrupted life with no distress or displacement and most often times they do. However, Peregrin was never destined to live this sort of life. The extremity of the affiliations between Pippin and his comrades became the constituent factor for his departure.  
  
So frivolous it is to think that such a fortune was triggered by one simple event. Perhaps it was all because one hobbit saw something that was never intended for his eyes. Meriadoc Brandybuck, the long time friend of Pippin, witnessed Bilbo Baggins with the ring. Well, to be expected, his curiosity was too grand to be subsided. He enlisted Fatty Bulger and Pippin to assist him in his quest. They were, together, an unstoppable force that was driven to find out exactly what Bilbo had. Yet, their naivety was only present in exactly how involved they would become. The induction of Samwise Gamgee was almost pronounced a mistake from the beginning. For Sam, in his innocence and cherished adolescence, spoke words too troublesome to repeat. He allowed himself to slip a word to Frodo Baggins. And their time had come.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo had a decision to make now that only Isildur, the son of the King, had ever faced. A journey that was underestimated, to say the least, and was all connected to the ring. For the ring was still, and would forever remain, an incomprehensible matter for all beings, needless to say, hobbits. So, when the time had come to protect this trinket of unfathomed, yet undoubted worth, there was obvious skepticism. Yet, each hobbit had their reasons for embarking on such an unhobbit-like adventure. Samwise was the loyal companion of dear Mr. Frodo. Frodo was the focal point for all and any peace that Middle Earth could one-day come to know and enjoy. Merry, the wise hobbit that he is, had to contribute in his ways as well and Pippin would have been successful if he had done nothing, but assist his cousin Frodo.  
  
Nevertheless, one cannot help but question whether or not Pippin's decision was solely based on his affection and concern for his cousin, While Frodo was always considered, by the noisier inhabitancy of the Green Dragon, to be "a bit off", Pippin was never considered in such a light. Despite the apparent disapproval from his elders, Pippin and his rambunctious ways undoubtedly desired some form of adventure far more than his companions. It cannot be denied that Pippin was deeply concerned for Frodo's well being, but it is just as probable that he, subconsciously perhaps, consented to embark on such a journey to satisfy his own desires.  
  
The journey, itself, was underestimated from the beginning. They packed their bags full of mushrooms and such to last the night until they made it to Bree. After misfortunes in the absence of Gandalf the Grey, they were headed to Rivendell. Yet they were not alone. The trouble that became of this would eventually subside to utter destiny. For they met with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who utilized his own strength to bring faith into the hearts of the apprehensive hobbits.  
  
Their arrival to the hidden haven of Imladris, more commonly referred to as Rivendell, provided Pippin's more jovial nature a chance to escape the otherwise somber attitude that had plagued the companions. For the first time, since they had left the Shire, they had found a place where, evidently, life was equally valued. His character was shown in such a light that doubted his durability, but adored his heart. Nevertheless, Pippin never questioned that he belonged beside the one that he had sacrificed so much to be with and traveled so far to aid.  
  
Yet the seriousness of this endeavor was only digested after a little while longer. For all the hobbits soon realized that their Shire, and the safety of such, was far behind them. They now faced a greater challenge: to maintain a solid fortitude in this world that they were so unaccustomed to. Eventually, this battle within themselves, this challenge to seek stability, would weaken and dampen even Pippin's hope.  
  
For the time being the journey was not as painstaking as some would have ventured to assume. However, the time came when Pippin had to separate from all, but Merry. A hobbit, a creature1hat is so use to being surrounded by people in his comfortable abode, was now practically alone and so far from any comfort.  
  
Therefore, the high spirits he often used to help bring ease and laughter to the company were not always so easy to portray. After tribulations with Saruman's Urik-hai and Pippin's theft of the plantir it was almost impossible to recover the certainty and optimism that he was once known for having. For 'he first time he saw himself as a detrimental attribute to the purpose and With his presence only destruction could prevail. Pippin could, in no way, have been more dejected than he was at this point. He felt as though he should have heeded Elrond's advice and that he was naught but a nuisance to those around him.  
  
It was, however, with the assistance of Denethor's interrogation that Pippin realized the validity of his experiences. Through the Stewart's tales of woe, Pippin acknowledged this man as someone who had fought a battle that was still worth fighting. It was the triumph in an apocalypse that Gondor was desperately holding on to against the evil of Mordor. Pippin saw this like a young Elf who first witnesses the majesty of the endless expanses of the sea. For it was almost a point of pure awakening. He had an overwhelming sense of pride that came with a call to duty for this man that he found a great admiration for and respected deeply. His light had now come and it was blinding, blinding all choices, but that of where he pledged his loyalty to Denethor. This was a decision, perhaps one of few, that Pippin would look to with pride in his later years.  
  
Although this was a new mission, it was never perceived as abandonment to his original peregrinate. He felt that delaying the enemy through his services in the realm of Gondor would completely evade all questions concerning his lack of contribution and failure to further aid Frodo. He was certain that his role in Gondor would assist his cousin, for he was still resentful of their parting.  
  
Then, upon the pivotal day during the Battle of Pelennor (leaning in the direction of all that is good) a deed was fulfilled by Pippin, which only he had ever undermined. For he had saved the dear rife of Faramir, son of Denethor. Through his quick perception of Denethor's mental complexities, Pippin had to digest the fall of a man he had only recently come to admire so greatly. Yet this did not fog his mind or delay him from retrieving the aid of Gandalf, who, he was sure, could resurrect this situation. Faramir was saved and yet because it was not Pippin's direct achievement, he did not feel as if it was his accomplishment.  
  
Pippin felt refreshingly free of any dubious contempt when upon completion of another day as a guard of the citadel. Yet these feelings of righteous pride proved to be short lived due to the return of his comrade, Merry. Throughout the entirety of their journeys together, the two halflings had been considered as equals in stature and deeds, veritably inseparable. However, their unfortunate parting of paths left their achievements and experiences drastically deviated. Merry had taken part in an astounding feet, which had claimed the life of the Lord of the Nazgul. His heroic actions ranked him among the most respected of Middle Earth, whereas Pippin, his supposed counterpart, had yet to do anything, that he would himself consider, comparable to such an accomplishment. The sense of exaltation, which had filled Pippin since he pledged his services to the Lord of Gondor, soon gave way, once again, to a feeling of inadequacy. He could never imagine himself being able to "draw level with old Merry".  
As the Last Host prepared to march forth to the Dark Gates, a call went out for a representative of each race of those who oppose the forces of Mordor. Being the only hobbit in any position to make such a journey, Pippin was obligated to volunteer. This replenished his sense of duty, but yet still terrified his hobbit heart. The sense of fear would never override the fact that this was his chance to prevail amongst the wisest and bravest of the free peoples of Middle Earth.  
  
In the following months, especially during the Last Battle, Pippin came to know a truly heroic side of himself that so many people had already acknowledged. He fought bravely and knew in his mind, for certain, that any recognition his services would bring were, indeed, rightfully earned. He no longer carried the burden of self-expedience. Fore, all of the lose ends in Pippin's journey, thus far, were tied when he realized that he was, in fact, a constituent member of the forces of Gondor and an asset to the prosperity of all that is good. He did help his cousin Frodo get to Mordor, yet his biggest success could very well have been the recognition of this very fact.  
  
So with his accomplishments, Pippin was noted by many lords and appointed as a Knight of Gondor. He courageously led the charge, which won the field at the Battle of Bywater and was decorated, among other things, as the Thain of the Shire for all his homeland to witness. Yet all these boisterous titles and marks of achievement could not replace what he felt he had earned the most; the privilege to share his knowledge with all who were to listen. For that was his new mission, now more than ever, that he would never underestimate his ability to complete.  
  
Pippin spent much of his later life as a leader in the Shire, full of his tales of joy and woe alike. For he proclaimed his vast expanse of knowledge concerning the wide world and its history, not in arrogance or self-pity, but in a way that could be envied, admired, and learned by all. Pippin had matured far beyond any expectation that he, any man, elf, or hobbit could have ever imagined.  
For he was a hobbit of pure resilience, with a kind heart and will to lead all of those who would follow, and for that reason, Pippin could not end his days in the Shire. The Shire being, after all, the place he had fought to protect and had acquired all he could for the sole purpose of sharing with those he loved. For all the hobbits, who shared in this journey, soon realized that their Shire, and the reality of such, was far beyond them now. Each hobbit, in their ways, had out grown this land of youthful satisfaction. Yet again, they each denied the simplistic outline of a hobbit's fife, but this time content with their choice to leave. Pippin ended his days in the realm of Gondor and was laid to rest in the House of the Kings in Rath Dinen.  
  
Peregrin's departure was the conclusive answer to all of the accusations about his slightly deviated nature from that of other hobbits. The puerile demeanor that some had predicted to be his downfall, was now his most respected characteristic. They no longer saw a childish hobbit, yet a mature being that was out of his element. For that was, indeed, what Pippin had become.  
"Dear me! We Tooks and Brandybucks, we can't live long on the heights." ~Pippin "No," said Merry. "...But at least, Pippin, we can now see them, an honour them. It is best to love first what you're fitted to love, I suppose: you must start somewhere and have some roots, and the soil of the Shire is deep. Still there are things deeper and higher... I am glad that I know about them, a little. But I don't know why I'm talking like this..." -The Return of the King. P161 


End file.
